the_flying_macmuffinfandomcom-20200214-history
Halfbreeds
Halfbreeds comparison Basic comparison Aellar (Elf/ Giant Eagle)- Chaotic. Artisans, builders. Good – seek allies and help them develop. Fav class- sorcerer. Dark Alicorn (Drow / Black unicorn)- Unbigoted. Low self-esteem. Wanderers. Able to detect magic. Lawful Evil. Blinkling (Halfling / Blink dog)- Cheerful and playful. Energetic. Loyal. Listen to spell-casters. Lawful good. Burrower (Gnome / Umberhulk)- Enslaved laborers. Dependable. Enjoy accomplishing time waster tasks. Admire dedication – tolerant. Undedicated to anything. True neutral. Decataur (Elf / Centaur)- Loners. Avoid crowds and noisy areas. Become irritable or ignore when close to many people. Value privacy highly. Neutral Good. Green folk (Human / Lizardfolk)- Insular. Consider showing emotions a weakness. Loyal to their own kin foremost and only. Hate half-orcs. Neutral Evil. Grendle (Human, Dwarf / Troll)- Usually offsprings of wizards and clerics who choose to mix their blood. Fond of metalsmithing. Realistic and self-efficient. Loyal. Become enchanters. Lawful. Half Gnoll (Human / Gnoll)- Nauseating. Randomly furred. Hunched. Coward and tenacious. Usually rangers. Envious of magic. Chaotic Evil. Half Goblinoid (Gnome, Halfling / Goblin or Dwarf / Hobgoblin or Bugbear / Elf) – Relatively prettier version of gobilnoids. Hubristic, rather conniving (half-goblins are rather reckless), territorial and loyal. Disparage competitive classes. Evil – care not for consequences. Half Kou Toa (Dwarf / Kou Toa) – Functionalist, serious, perfectionist, racist, sly and private. Aquatic. Lawful evil. Half Ogre (Orc, Human / Ogre)- Usually produced as warrior slaves. Half-human can masquerade as half-orc. Half-orc can masquerade as full ogres. Enjoy fighting, luxuries. Uncaring of elves and spell-casters. Neutral Good. Houri (Elf / Nymph)- Pretty, love art, intelligent, become spell-casters. Cautious of their words. Neutral good. Jovian (Human , Orc / Giant)- Natural leaders. Seen as dumb brutes. Hill- brooders and brutal. Fire – perfectionist and cruel. Frost- aloof and love crafts. Have outbursts. Respect druids. Chaotic. Kestrel (Halfling / Harpy)- Enjoy skipping and playing. Love games. Easily trust but when betrayed, hunt down the betrayer and kill him. Impulsive. Evil – torture their victims. Chaotic Evil. Lasher (Roper / Dwarf)- Able to stretch arms and legs regardless of "joints". Boneless. Paranoid. Organized and aggressive. Work together when forced to. Bigoted. Hate spell-casters. Neutral Evil. Lurker (Gnome / Cloaker)- Stuff of nightmares. Solitary. Use fear as a deterrent. Indecisive about their plots. Work with spell-casters. Usually become one. Chaotic Evil. Merg (Merfolk / Human)- Live in both aqua and land. Prejudiced against. Mood-changing, shallow. Filled with wanderlust. Fanatically loyal to friends. Get along with shapeshifters and druids. Chaotic Neutral. Mind Ripper (Humanoid / Mind Flayer)- Used as soldiers, assistants and mates. Hardy and intelligent. Intense and vicious. Logical (Mentat) but cannot perform multiple tasks. Extreme. Self-confident. Lawful Evil. Morlock (Gnome / Troglodyte)- Raid the surface at night. Ruthless. Cannibals. Driven by desire to consume. Trust grudgingly those who help it. Posses strong stench. Chaotic Evil. Piper (Elf , Halfling / Satyr)- Party animals. Giddy and boisterous. Depressed by destruction of beauty. Respectful of spell-casters and rangers. Chaotic good. Spring Child (Humanoid / Dryad)- Enjoy music, art and dance. Quietly. Can become melancholy at tragedies. Stays near trees. Chaotic good. Sthein (Elf / Naga)- Serpentine. Can shapeshift. Fascinated by arcane lore. Prudent and patient. Wish to learn. Value scholars and artisans. Lawful Neutral. Trixie (Gnome / Pixie)- Chosen of mother nature. Able to shapeshift into a smaller form of the same wings' size. Cheerful. Dragged to celebrations and friends. Can't bear not to help. Lawful Good. Watcher (Dwarf / Gargoyle)- Grey. Determined on fulfilling impossible missions. Depressing and seeking to suffer. Regale at defeating hard situations they've arranged. Formal. Neutral good. Wendigo (Dwarf / Winter Wolf)- Live for the hunt and the killing. Disillusioned about love and compassion. Get along with spell-casters. Primitive, mentally and physically. Neutral Evil. Woodwose (Elf / Treant)- Sturdy. Calm and stable. Angered by destruction of nature. Highly regard freedom. Do not like spell-casters, unless are. Lawful Good. Wretch (Hag / Orc)- Sloven and ugly. Think that all living creatures are loathsome. Conniving, pitiless and vengeful. Control freak. Intimidated by spell-casters. Fav class- wizard. Chaotic Evil. Wyrd (Elf / Ogre mage)- Arrogantly confident. Wish to rule. Greatly grudge every insult. Pragmatic. Natural leaders. Fav class-sorcerer. Neutral. Division by alignment Reflections Aellar – Watcher, Blinkling – Half Gnoll, Merg-Greenfolk, Half Kou Toa – Burrower, Woodwose – Jovian, Watcher – Lurker, Spring Child – Mind Ripper, Wyrd – Grendle, Trixie – Morlock. Division by ancestry Postulations 1. Life Expectancy- An halfbreed's life expectancy is the root of the multiplicity of both parents' life expectancy. The formula is invalid when one of the parents is immortal. 2. 'Quarterbreeds'- Common halfbreeds, such as Half Orc and Half Elf, may substitute their parental races while applying slight modifications in the halfbreeds. Planetouched breeds, such as Aasimar and Tiefling, may substitute their parental race as well given the second breed's alignment adjoins or the same as the the planetouched breed. The modifications in the halfbreed will be more prominent. 3. Deviations- Many distinctly goblinoid or angelic halfbreeds may be transformed into another goblinoid or angelic halfbreed respectively. The transformation can be magical, alchemical or spiritual. 4.